Amor del Alma Mía
by Natsumi Miu Royama Godo
Summary: [OS][OcC][UA][TERMINADO][SxS] Puedes perder a muchas personas en el transcurso de la vida, algunas perdidas pueden ser más dolorosas que otras, pero lo que jamás se supera es la pérdida de un hijo, nunca se supera. Hasta siempre, amor el alma mía.


**Los personajes de SCC pertenecen a CLAMP**

**(Dedicado a ese amor del alma mía que recuerdo cada día de mi vida.)**

**Amor del Alma Mía**

**Sakura**

Dicen que no hay nada más doloroso que perder a un ser cercano, sea un padre o una madre o un abuelo, incluso un amigo, según mi parecer la perdida de cualquier persona cercana a tu entorno es doloroso y eso también creo que cuenta a los famosos a quienes seguimos o admiramos, en lo personal creo que a mí me afecta la muerte de cualquiera, creo que hasta la muerte de mi mascota para mi podría significar la tragedia de mi vida. Siempre he sido sensible en exceso y llorona por todo, siempre me decían que al llorar no solucionaría nada y ahora sé que es verdad.

Como dije antes siempre fui consciente de mi sensibilidad y mis débiles sentimientos, crecí sin una madre y con un padre comprensivo y un hermano sobreprotector, quisiera decir que fueron capaces de prepararme para todo, pero no fue así, hay cosas para las que simplemente no puedes estar preparado, como para cuando te enamoras y caes en las terribles e interminables espirales que es el amor, o al menos yo creía que era amor. Él era tierno y comprensivo conmigo, no me hacía llorar y siempre tenía las palabras adecuadas que yo quería escuchar, podría decirse que era un príncipe azul, pero muy pronto se convirtió en la temible bestia.

Quien diría que el sexo fuera lo que me abriría los ojos y me demostraría que en lugar de un príncipe tenia a mi lado a una bestia salvaje, una vez que lo habíamos hecho una vez ya no había forma de redimir el deseo, quise ser fuerte y negarme, decir que no quería, pero sus besos y caricias hacían arder mi piel y sucumbía ante sus dulces palabras de amor, nunca me queje ya que el sexo era maravilloso con él, pero entonces entendí que un hombre solo puede buscar una cosa de una mujer, su cuerpo.

Los años fueron pasado y pude por fin decirle adiós, fue el día en que yo termine mi segundo año en la universidad, fue nuestro último encuentro, pensé que después de poder por fin decirle adiós podría seguir con mi vida normal, no voy a negar que los días posteriores fueron los peores, quería llamarlo y pedirle que regresara que lo retomáramos, no entendía como es que había podido llegar a perder tanto la capacidad de poder respetarme a mí misma, tuve que romper el celular y bloquear todo tipo de conexión con él, al final de quince días fui capaz de poder hablar con mi prima después de haber superado la crisis, o al menos eso es lo que yo pensaba. Esto recién comenzaba.

Recuerdo que para ese día yo había decidido salir a correr como tenía costumbre, ya había pasado algo de dos meses y medio que tenia de haber terminado mi noviazgo y me sentía mucho mejor, después de unas cuantas vueltas al parque regrese a casa y me bañe, la mancha roja en mi ropa interior me indicio que esos días molestos habían llegado, la verdad nunca había estado tan al pendiente de ese tipo de cosas, me cambie como tenía costumbre y salí a encontrarme con mi prima, pasaríamos unas dos semanas en la playa, nosotras dos y otras cuantas amigas.

Llegamos por la noche a la casa de playa pero eso no impedido que las cosas se pusieran algo fuera de control, nos bañamos en la playa y luego regresamos a la casa a ver unas cuantas películas, era una verdadera salida de chicas, pero lo raro lo note después, el flujo de mi periodo no era normal, era como si simplemente fueran coágulos, decidí no darle importancia, debía de ser algún fallo hormonal. A la mañana siguiente me desperté con muchas ganas de querer comer el cereal que tanto me gustaba, pero fue un desastre porque termine vomitando todo en el váter minutos después, después de eso los demás días no mejoraron.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —me pregunto Tomoyo.

— Fatal—respondí mientras me envolvía con las mantas—, siento estas horribles náuseas y además que el ardor en el estómago no me baja…

— Deberías probar algo helado, quizá eso baje las náuseas…

— Lo intentare. Lamento arruinar la salida…

— No te preocupes, seguro debe ser un inicio de gastritis… eso te pasa por no comer a tus horas…

— Lo veré cuando regresemos, iré a hacerme una revisión…

— Está bien, estaré en la playa con las chicas.

— Si… veré si puedo acompañarlas luego…

— Bien.

Tomoyo estaba estudiando para convertirse en doctora, sabía que no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de ver que tenía y realizar su propio diagnóstico, quizá fuera verdad que tenía gastritis ya que me paraba salteando las comidas por culpa de los estudios, pero eso eran consecuencias que todos sufríamos. Al terminar el paseo las cosas no habían mejorado, ni que decir de mi extraño flujo, no podía ni siquiera jugar al vóley de playa porque sentía un horrible dolor a la altura del vientre y luego aparecía un horrible coagulo en mi ropa interior.

— _Quizá debería visitar al ginecólogo_—pensé.

Esa idea fue descartada al instante, nunca me habían gustado ese tipo de cosas, además de que jamás había visitado a un ginecólogo. Era una decisión que no estaba a opción de conversación, simplemente iría a la gastroenteróloga y de ahí podría saber que pasaba con mi estómago. Estaba segura que era solo gastritis, debía de ser gastritis.

Al regresar de la playa Tomoyo me estuvo acosando por dos días enteros para visitar al médico cuanto antes, no podía seguir soportando sus histéricas llamadas de cada cinco minutos así que después de dos días de aguantar las náuseas y dolores me dirigí a la clínica, la doctora me pregunto sobre los síntomas y luego de cuando había sido mi último periodo ¿Qué tenía que ver eso? La verdad es que el penúltimo periodo digamos que no fue normal, ya que solo había durado dos días y solo habían sido puras manchas, y ahora había sido casi igual. Me mando a hacerme ecográfica del estómago y también algo así como un examen en el que me meterían un tuvo por la garganta.

— ¿Y bien? — pregunto Tomoyo cuando salí de la consulta—, ¿Qué tienes?

— Tengo que sacarme la ecografía dentro de una hora… debo tomar mucha agua…

— Bueno, entonces vamos a por ello.

Tomoyo me tomo del brazo, yo pague para el examen y luego me embutió como tres litros de agua, díganme si con toda esa cantidad de agua no van a tener unas grandes ganas de ir al baño, la enfermera me pidió que esperara solo un par de minutos y luego me ingreso, en serio que no aguantaba esperaba que este examen fuera rápido. Me acosté en la camilla y el doctor coloco algo transparente en algo así como un mando y luego comenzó a ver en la pantalla.

— ¿Cuáles son sus síntomas?

— Nauseas, acides, ardor…

— ¿Vómitos?

— No.

— ¿Hace cuánto tiempo su último periodo?

— Bueno, el último fue solo hace unos pocos días…

— ¿El antepenúltimo?

— Hace como un mes…

— ¿Flujo normal?

— No, solo fueron manchitas…

— Bien, su páncreas, hígado y estomago están bien, así que… podría ser que usted estar embarazada.

Mi cerebro se quedó estático en ese instante y ninguna de mis neuronas respondía ¿embarazada? ¿Cómo era eso posible? No, eso no podía ser posible, el medico deslizo el gel y esa cosa que parecía mando más abajo y presiono causando que mis ganas de ir al baño aumentaran además de un dolor insoportable. La verdad es que quería decirle al doctor que se dejara de bromas.

— Si, está embarazada. Debería ir al ginecólogo…

— Si… gracias…—dije mientras me limpiaba con el papel y me abrochaba los pantalones.

Escuche como el doctor le pedía a su ayudante que imprimiera algo, no entendía como alguien como un médico podía ser tan impersonal en su trato con las demás personas y pensé que quizá con el tiempo Tomoyo también podría convertirse en una persona así, me senté a esperar los resultados, de pronto las ganas de ir al baño se habían desaparecido, Tomoyo llego después de unos minutos con una gran sonrisa en la cara y en mi mente solo había una palabra dando vueltas. _**Embarazada.**_

Regresamos de la clínica y fui inmediatamente al baño, durante el regreso me las había ingeniado para comprar un test de embarazo casero y me hice la prueba apenas llegue a casa, Tomoyo se quedó en la sala y para mí no fueron ni siquiera necesarios esperar los dos minutos reglamentarios, la tira apenas toco la orina se pintó con las dos rayitas que indicaban positivo, no sabía qué hacer, sentí el mundo venirse encima mío, ¿Cómo podía alguien como yo estar embarazada?

— Tomoyo—dije saliendo del baño.

— ¿Si? —pregunto ella dándome alcance—, ¿estás bien?

— Tomoyo… Tomoyo… yo… yo…

— ¿Qué te pasa?

— Estoy embarazada—dije en un susurro.

— ¿Qué?

— Estoy embarazada—repetí tratando de creerme mis propias palabras.

Me largue a llorar mientras Tomoyo me abrazaba, ¿Qué iba a hacer yo con un hijo? Estaba en mitad de mi carrera y no podía tener ningún obstáculo, siempre me había considerado alguien que respetaba la vida de los demás, siempre me había creído una persona próvida, pero ahora me estaba cuestionando todos esos pensamientos, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve llorando a lagrima viva, no supe en que momento fue que Tomoyo me llevo hasta mi habitación y me acostó en la cama, el mundo se había venido encima mío y ya no había escapatoria, estaba en una trampa de la cual no podía salir.

Llore por mucho tiempo hasta que caí dormida, sabía que debía de haber una solución, pero mi mente se encontraba tan nublada que no quería pensar en eso por ahora, estaba segura de que si decidía tener a ese niño o niña no sería capaz de dejarlo a la suerte de un orfanato, sabía que no sería capaz de alejarme, pero tampoco podía dejar que mi padre se decepcionaran de mí, es decir, mi padre había hecho todo lo posible por darme una buena educación, mi hermano siempre me había cuidado de cualquier mal y yo había sido la única que había decidido tener sexo sin protección, así que era mi problema y yo debía resolverlo.

Tomoyo regreso los días siguientes a ver como estaba, sabía que ella estaba buscando alguna salía al pequeño inconveniente que se nos había presentado, no podía creer que la había metido a ella también en esto, se suponía que debía de resolverlo yo sola. Ya habían pasado tres días desde que me había enterado que tenía un bebé creciendo dentro de mí y sentía como mi instinto maternal comenzaba a crecer, si tan solo la situación hubiera sido distinta.

— Sakura—dijo Tomoyo entrando a mi habitación con una taza de té—, sabes que soy tu amiga y sobre todo tu prima, no importa lo que decidas, siempre te voy a apoyar, pero es momento de que decidas…

Sentía que mi mente iba a explotar, quería a este bebé, Dios sabe que lo había amado desde que supe de su existencia, era la prueba física de que me había entregado a aquel hombre en cuerpo y alma, pero tenía miedo y el miedo domino todos mis sentidos, y tome la decisión que hasta ahora me sigue atormentando día y noche.

— No lo quiero…—susurre.

— Sakura…

— ¡No lo quiero! ¡Hagamos esto de una maldita vez!

Tomoyo salió de mi habitación para hacer una llamada y yo sentí que se me iba la vida en todas las lágrimas que estaba derramando, sabía que me arrepentiría, sabía que tenía opción a decidir otra cosa, tenía el apoyo de Tomoyo, pero no quería ser una carga para nadie, nunca me había gustado ser una carga y no comenzaría siendo una en este momento de mi vida. Debía de cargar con esta cruz que significaría mi decisión.

— Iremos mañana por la tarde… prepárate.

— Si.

Tomoyo me dejo sola en mi departamento y yo dormí acariciando mi pequeño vientre, no había notado que se había abultado un poco hasta esa noche, sentía que se movía y que de alguna manera luchaba por aferrarse a esta vida, pero yo no hacía nada más que rezar y pedir perdón a mi bebe por lo que haría al día siguiente, no sé en qué momento me quede dormida ni recuerdo que soñé. Me desperté al día siguiente y entendí que las horas me quedarían muy cortas. Me arregle desde temprano y no comí nada, Tomoyo llego y yo baje rápidamente y subí a su auto.

— Sakura… no es necesario…

— Vamos…

Todo el transcurso del camino fue en silencio, recuerdo que en mi mente le pedía perdón a mi bebé, que siempre lo amaría y que nunca me olvidaría, sentía que el corazón me dolía pero no podía hacer nada, la decisión estaba tomada y pensaba llegar hasta el final. Llegamos a una calle algo despejada de gente, pasos más allá había una mujer esperándonos le hizo una seña a Tomoyo y ella hizo que bajara del auto, una vez estaba fuera la seguimos y nos llevó hasta un callejón oscuro, vimos que ingreso en una de las tantas puertas, y Tomoyo yo la seguimos. Era un lugar amplio y muy higiénico en comparación con la situación externa de aquel gran callejón.

La misma mujer que nos estaba esperando nos dio un vistazo y luego se trasladó detrás de una cortina y luego salió acompañada de una mujer, al parecer le estaba dando los detalles de la situación, después de que terminaran su cuchicheo la primera mujer salió y nos dejó con la que parecía ser la encargada de todo.

— ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo tienes?

— Sera dos meses y medio—dije al cálculo.

— Bien…

— Lo del pago lo soluciona conmigo—hablo Tomoyo de inmediato—, quisiéramos terminar esto cuanto antes…

— Bien. Sígueme por aquí…

Seguí a la mujer detrás de la cortina y note que había muchas más puertas, realmente el espacio debía de ser más grande.

— Ahí tienes un baño, puedes lavarte las manos o hacer tus necesidades antes de comenzar. Cuando estés lista de colocas la bata y luego te acuestas en la camilla.

— Si.

Fui primero al baño para poder mojarme la cara y luego regrese al otro recinto, me saque los pantalones y me puse la bata y me acosté, sentía las manos sudarme y también el estómago lo tenía revuelto. La mujer entro seguida de otra que según deduje seria su ayudante.

— Bien, Sakura… mi nombre es Shiara, voy a colocarte solo un poco de anestesia, el procedimiento es simple, introduciré el especulo y luego con unos tubos iré succionando, sentirás molestias como un síndrome premenstrual pero solo será unos minutos, tienes que estar tranquila para que podamos terminar rápido.

— Bien…

Acomodo mis piernas y ella se sentó en una silla delante, sentí como es que colocaba esa cosa que dijo y luego escuchaba fierros sonar, no sé cómo es que pude estar tan tranquila, hablaba tranquilamente con su ayudante, las molestias comenzaron pero aun así soporte todo, quisiera poder haber caído desmayada en ese instante para no poder tener todo tan claro en mi mente, el cómo decía que ya estaba formado y que mi embarazo de todas maneras estaba perdido, sentí como me raspaban las paredes del útero y realmente era como un síndrome premenstrual, el dolor paso y luego solo fueron sonidos de succiones y de algo cayendo en un balde. Había matado a mi bebe.

— Terminamos. Te vas a cambiar y tienes que regresar dentro de siete días para poder ver que no haya quedado nada adentro…

— Si.

No tenía fuerzas pero aun así me cambie y salí de aquella habitación, Tomoyo me esperaba afuera muy impaciente y cuando me vio me tomo del brazo y me saco de ahí, llegamos al auto y me ayudo a acomodarme, manejo como una maniática y no fuimos a mi departamento como pensé, me llevo hasta su casa, sabía que no iba a dejarme en mi departamento desde un principio.

— Estarás aquí conmigo, no vas a regresar a ese departamento, subirás a mi habitación y te acostaras en la cama… yo te llevare tus medicinas y luego vendrá una enfermera a colocarte la ampolla para el dolor e infección.

No tenía fuerzas para discutir, no tenía fuerzas ni para vivir, subí las escaleras como pude y me recosté en la cama, sentía un gran vacío dentro de mí además del profundo dolor en mi corazón, decidí que no iba a botar ni una lagrima más, mi bebé no iba a sufrir por mis lágrimas, tenía que ser libre. Espere a que Tomoyo subiera y luego de tomar las medicinas me entregue a Morfeo, no sabría decir si me pusieron la ampolla o no, pero sabía que mi vida no sería igual nunca más. Los siguientes días me sentí más que una miserable, Tomoyo no dejaba que hiciera nada, y tampoco me decía que tenía planeado, sabía que me estaba ocultando algo.

Los días pasaron más rápido de lo que yo hubiera deseado, no quería visitar ese lugar pero sabía que era algo necesario, debía ir para que no quedara ninguna partícula dentro o alguna parte, no sabría decirlo muy bien, ese día me desperté muy ansiosa y sentía que los nervios se me querían poner mal, no quería revivir aquel momento.

— Tenemos que regresar—dijo Tomoyo—, pero esta vez será rápido.

— Eso espero…

Fue la misma rutina que la primera vez, pero esta vez dolió más y me sentí con muchas ganas de no regresar nunca más, no pensaba regresar jamás, no deseaba hacerlo. Al regresar a casa fue lo mismo que la primera vez, pero en este caso había alguien esperándome en la habitación.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunte.

— Tomoyo me conto lo que pasaba… ¿Por qué no me contactaste? —pregunto con voz seria.

— No tienes nada de qué preocuparte…—me acerque a la cama y me acosté—, ya no tienes nada que hacer… por favor retírate…

— Sakura…

— Por favor Syaoran, no sé para qué te habrá llamado mi prima pero no quiero hablar contigo…

— Quizá deba buscarte en otro momento…

— Quizá...

Vi como salía de la habitación y luego llore, llore por no haber pensado en decírselo, llore porque ya estaba hecho y no valía la pena el arrepentimiento y llore porque a pesar de todo aun lo amaba, tanto que dolía en lo profundo del alma el ver su partida. Tomoyo no me dijo nada sobre la presencia de Syaoran y yo tampoco toque el tema, no hablamos de nada que no fueran el inicio de clases y también las próximas visitas a la familia.

Los días fueron pasando y con eso el dolor, pero por más que tenía los recuerdos bloqueados había algo que me recordaría mi decisión cada día, mi amiga Meiling nos había dado la noticia de que estaba embarazada, ella se mostraba feliz y también su pareja, se podría decir que eran un par de locos enamorados de su futuro bebé, la envidiaba porque ella había tenido el apoyo que yo no, aunque mentía, Tomoyo me había ofrecido apoyo pero yo no acepte.

Los días se hicieron meses y con eso la presencia de Syaoran aumento en mi vida, las clases iniciaron, Tomoyo cambio de facultad y yo también, así fue como las dos nos vimos dejando la universidad y estudiando para que yo fuera modelo y ella fotógrafa, de alguna manera la vida había comenzado a ir como nosotras queríamos, meses después recibimos la gran noticia del nacimiento de un hermoso niño con el nombre de Satori, Tomoyo me miraba de soslayo cada vez que se tocaba el tema y luego me daba una sonrisa.

Syaoran también había comenzado a hacerse más firme en mi vida, no es que digamos que había aceptado sus intenciones de buenas a primeras, pero al parecer el haber estado alejados le había servido para darse cuenta que había sido un idiota, él sabía solo una porción de la verdad, pero era suficiente con eso, no debía de agregarle más sufrimiento a él, con el paso de los meses retomamos nuestra relación, pero esta vez era diferente, los dos compartíamos algo más que la cama, besos y abrazos, una herida profunda nos mantenía unidos y aunque él no lo dijera yo sabía que sufría en silencio.

Los meses han pasado, ya casi es un año y cada día no dejo de pensar en mi bebé, estoy junto a Syaoran y es gracias a él que quizá aún puedo mantenerme un poco dentro de mis cabales, quisiera decir que con el tiempo la herida ha ido sanando pero eso sería mentir, la herida sigue tan fresca como la primera vez, cada noche Syaoran me abraza y me dice que debo de seguir, eso quisiera. Poder seguir, olvidar que nunca podre tener a mi bebé, ver su sonrisa y mucho menos su rostro, tener que imaginar a quien de los dos se parecería, que color de ojos tendría y como sería su carácter. Siento que los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas y el pecho me duele.

— Descansa cariño—me dice Syaoran abrazándome.

— ¿Crees que algún día lo supere?

— No lo harás… pero debes seguir… a veces quisiera que nos casemos de una vez y así poder darte la familia que tanto quieres.

— Yo no quiero tener hijos…

— Vamos Sakura, sé que quieres tener un hijo… uno que tenga algo de ti y de mi…

— Tengo miedo…

— Esta vez estaré yo para cuidarte…

— ¿Cómo seremos?

— Como todos… inexpertos.

Sus últimas palabras me causan gracia, Syaoran siempre es capaz de decir algo tan cierto con simpleza, por eso es que siento que lo amo cada día mas, puede que sea un estúpido en algunos momentos y que muchas veces pueda sacarme de quicio, pero no puedo negar que ha sido una pieza importante en mi vida, sobre todo luego de la perdida de nuestro bebé.

— Siento que nos falta algo…—dice de pronto.

— ¿Qué puede faltarnos?

— Quiero un hijo… quiero poder darle todo este amor que tengo, quiero poder llegar a casa y verte a ti haciéndolo dormir, quiero algo que sea tuyo y mío…

— Ya duérmete. Estas hablando de cansancio.

— Si, como no.

Syaoran me abraza un poco más y puedo sentir como se va entregando al sueño, sonrió en mi interior al darme cuenta que la bestia se a domesticado y que nunca es tarde para iniciar de nuevo, conozco lo mejor y lo peor de Syaoran, pero jamás había conocido ese lado suyo tan paternal, yo no quiero tener hijos, al menos no por ahora, pero puede que a un par de años me anime a tener uno, mi segundo hijo a quien sí podre conocer y amar.

— Siempre serás el amor del alma mía—susurro mientras cierro los ojos.

Cada noche pienso en mi bebe, y sé que por fin he conseguido su perdón, puedo dormir tranquila y sé que para cuando yo muera no importa dónde o cuando, podre encontrar a mi bebe y decirle que a pesar de no haber podido tenerlo a mi lado mi amor hacia el crece cada día mas. Porque me ha enseñado que todos podemos ser como un fénix, podemos renacer de nuestras cenizas y ser aún más majestuosos y hermosos que antes.

**Fin**


End file.
